Une solution
by Satine30
Summary: SPOILER unending! sur l'odyssée


Titre: Une solution

Auteur: satine

Mail: réflexion

Résumé: un soir, sur l'Odyssée. Durant Unending

Note de l'auteur: Non c'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être finit!! Nonnnnnnnnn pas ça, pourquoi?? Pff c'est malin je déprime maintenant! La communauté Gaters est en deuil, c'est horrible... Bon j'arrête mes délires, on va pas tourner en carré ce serait bali! Lol Bon j'espère que cette petite fic qui m'est venue, suite à la première vision de Unending, vous plaira! Bonne lecture

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, snif même pas doudou vu qu'il est à bibi, elle a même damian kindler! Grrr bon elle a été gentille, elle m'a laissé Paul mdrrr Mais il est pas dans l'histoire donc voilà!! Je touche pas d'argent non plus! Ca par contre c'est pas juste moi je dis! mdrrr

Elle était assise seule, dans la cantine du vaisseau. Vu l'heure tardive qu'il était, les autres devaient déjà dormir profondément. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle ne se sentait pas de bonne compagnie ce soir...

Quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Ses pensées étaient trop absorbées par ce rayon Ori, qui menaçait de les anéantir, si le temps reprenait son cours normal...

Dix ans...cela faisait dix ans aujourd'hui, que cette bulle temporelle avait été créée. Et malgré tout ce temps, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution. D'après les connaissances Asgards, ils étaient perdus d'avance, alors pourquoi continuait-elle?

Elle avait tant de choses entre ses mains. Ses amis, les Asgards, la Terre comptaient sur elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les laisser tomber, surtout que Thor lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'en étant la cinquième race, ils avaient désormais un rôle très important dans la galaxie. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sacrifier le cadeau que venaient de leur faire les Asgards, elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner ce vaisseau, qui était la seule défense, que les humains avaient contre les Oris...Elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Mais voilà, si pour certains le temps continuait d'avancer normalement, pour eux, il passait plus vite. Cela faisait dix années qu'elle cherchait en vain. Toutes ses fuites imaginées ne marchaient pas...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à trouver ? Pourquoi tout reposait une nouvelle fois sur ses épaules? Pourquoi n'avait-elle personne sur qui se reposer ?

Son regard tomba alors sur son violoncelle. En dix ans, elle avait appris à en jouer à la perfection. Il avait toujours été son échappatoire, lorsque la pression se faisait trop grande. Et elle aimait entendre le son des cordes jouer un air triste. A travers quelques notes, elle montrait ses sentiments, qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer à voix haute...

D'un geste souple, elle calla l'instrument contre elle, sentant le bois contre son corps. Puis elle attrapa l'archet qu'elle se mit à faire glisser sur les cordes. Une triste ballade se mit à résonner dans la grande pièce vide, formant un écho contre les parois d'acier du vaisseau.

Une nouvelle fois les notes l'apaisèrent, faisant baisser sa garde. Elle se laissa donc aller, le son des cordes masquait ses sanglots, et la triste musique produite, n'était que les cris de son coeur. Ce soir elle avait eut besoin de pleurer, alors dans le cocon de la musique, elle n'avait pu résisté plus longtemps...

Dans l'après-midi, elle avait écrite une lettre à Jack. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, mais elle avait eu besoin de le faire. Elle avait eu besoin de faire face à ses sentiments, elle avait eu besoin de voir le mot "aimer" écrit noir sur blanc, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle en était capable...Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle espérait qu'en les écrivant, ils disparaîtraient...Mais cela n'avait rien fait, si ce n'était que Jack lui manquait davantage...

Elle savait qu'entre eux, tout avait toujours été impossible. Mais le coeur a ses raisons, que la raison n'explique pas. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cet homme, de tout son être, d'un amour déraisonnable, incommensurable...indomptable.

S'il avait été coincé avec eux, que se serait-il passé? Auraient-ils...? Non, ils n'auraient sûrement pas avancé. Il se serait contenté de l'encourager à continuer ses recherches. Il l'aurait réconforté les soirs comme celui-ci, il se serait émerveillé devant son talent de musicienne, il aurait remonté le moral de l'équipe. Mais il n'y aurait pas eu de EUX, comme Vala et Daniel. Il aurait simplement agit comme à l'ordinaire...

A travers ses larmes, un sourire naquit à ses pensées. Même après vingt ans, elle aimait toujours cet homme, qui l'avait fait craquer dans son uniforme de colonel. Alors pourquoi combattre un amour qui malgré dix ans d'éloignement ne s'affaiblissait pas? Il était temps de rendre les armes, et d'accepter de regarder la vérité en face. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'ignorer un amour vieux de plus de vingt ans.

Prise d'un sanglot incontrôlable face à cette révélation, la jeune femme lâcha son instrument, pour enfouir son visage, ravagé par les larmes, dans ses mains. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça, de cette situation...

Face à cette vison, Teal'c finit par sortir de l'ombre. Il avait observé toute la scène. Voir son amie dans cet état l'attristait profondément. Si eux vieillissaient, lui n'avait pas changé. Il s'avança vers elle et Sam se jeta contre lui, ayant besoin de réconfort. Il savait le poids que la jeune femme portait sur ses épaules...jamais personne n'aurait dû porter un tel fardeau...

Dans la chaleur de ses bras, Sam finit de s'épuiser, elle avait besoin de se vider complètement. Elle savait que l'étreinte de son ami, lui donnerait le courage et la force nécessaires pour continuer. Teal'c avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle. Durant quelques instants, elle put ôter son gros baguage, se ressourçant auprès de son ami, avant de devoir le remettre sur son dos et de continuer d'avancer, pour enfin trouver une solution.

Peut-être ne la trouverait-elle pas tout de suite, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur eux, sur sa famille. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, elle finirait par trouver une solution...

**FIN**


End file.
